


If The Shoe Fits

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike thinks Angel has turned evil again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** If The Shoe Fits  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel, Spike  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 252  
>  **Summary:** Spike thinks Angel has turned evil again.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 8](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1756011.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/647905/647905_original.jpg)

“You’re evil again.” Spike snarled. “I bloody knew it! I mean how could you not be what with working for Evil Incorporated and all.” 

“I’m not evil” Angel snarled back. “Why does everyone keep thinking that I am?”

Spike waved his arm around to encompass the room. “Take a look around. Look at where you are. How can you not be evil?”

A loud sigh escaped him. “It’s a job, Spike. Nothing more.” Angel cleared his throat before he reiterated, “I’m not evil.”

“Oh yeah? Well what about your hair? It’s longer and much more poofy now.” Spike rocked back on his heels as he glared at the vampire in front of him. “And I didn’t want to mention it but it looks like you’ve put on quite a few pounds since you started running the place.”

Angel’s jaw dropped open and his lips thinned into a narrow line. “So now not only am I evil but I’m fat too?”

The blonde vampire shrugged his shoulders. “If the shoe fits.”

Before Angel could stop himself he slipped into his vampire visage. His voice was low as he whispered through his fangs, “Run.” 

For a brief moment Spike thought about defying him but one look at the murderous rage in Angel’s eyes and he quickly changed his mind. While he didn’t want to make a bad habit out of it just this once it wouldn’t hurt to do as he was told.

Without another word Spike turned and ran out of the room.


End file.
